


Bloody Coughs

by MikanKitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Goretober, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikanKitty/pseuds/MikanKitty
Summary: Something I did for goretober I decided to upload.  Kaito and Kokichi are planning and Kaito gets caught up with his sickness getting worse.
Kudos: 11





	Bloody Coughs

Kaito POV

"Damn it Ko-"  
I was cut off again by another round of coughs. Labored hacking coughing that forced bubbling blood up my throat and threw my lips.

We were in Kokichi's dorm room in the middle of planning, well... "the plan". Aaand my coughing started acting up again. So now I was sitting on the edge of the bed with a trash bin and Kokichi next to me.

He had a hand on my back as I desperately tried to soften it and suppress it... but that wasn't working right now.

My chest ached more then anything, throbbing even, and my throat burned with warm blood coating it. My hand clutched my chest tightly, taking a shaky breath in that just burned the raw back of my throat. Taking a quick, glassy gaze at Kokichi, and he returned it with a sympathetic look.

I went to say something again in between coughs, when suddenly I rushed to bend over the bin. The coughing had stopped, but had been replaced with just throwing up... the thing was. I wasn't throwing up acid or anything.

I was vomiting blood, pure blood.

And suddenly I missed the coughing for the first time sense this all started.

I could feel Kokichi wrap his small arm around my back more and try and help. I just kept getting blood coming up, violently.

And it hurt, a lot.

If I thought the coughing was bad, I hadn't seen this yet. It made my stomach churn in a painful way and my throat burn so much worse. Nausea was trying to take over and it was worsened by the fact of the only thing I could smell was blood.

"Ok... Hey K-Kaito, just try and keep calm ok..?". Kokichi said to me, and I looked at him again. There was a look of horror mixed with worry on his face I hadn't seen on him before.   
"Maybe we should t-tell the other's...".   
My eyes went wide, and that was a very... very bad idea to me.

"NO-"  
I was cut off from saying more by the blood. My voice cracked and weak from all of this, and talking hurt right now anyway.

Kokichi sighed, but didn't go against me to my relief... I wasn't going to be a burden to the group... especially now. So I wouldn't tell Maki, or Shuichi, or Kiibo, or anyone else.

Eyes still a little wide I looked at my hands... coated in blood, absolutely covered and it made my heart ache. Throb in my chest and I had to take in a shaky, burning breath to try and settle myself. At this point my entire abdomen and stomach area and throat hurt, burning and throbbing in pain that I couldn't stop.

My breathing was starting to get choppy, and I gripped my chest harder... I needed to get this under control dang it! We needed to hurry with this plan and I needed to make sure no one say threw my lies about me being fine.

Kokichi stood, and I looked to him again, and swallowed down some blood.   
"Were are you going..?". I asked, my voice cracking more still. Kokichi gave me another sympathetic look and I hated how much I was relying on him right now.

So when he stood to grab something out of a draw, I stood as well.

Which was a bad idea.

Because with the sudden vomiting of blood not only was I incredibly nauseous and light-headed right now, I was now also kind of dizzy. So standing did no good other then making me fall back into the bed and make a new wave hit me... This time missing the bin.

"Ah- frick...". I mumbled holding my head head in my hands.

I was hit with slight vertigo and ended up in my back, the room felt like it was spinning. Kokichi came over, he had gone to get some sort of washcloth probably to clean up some of the blood... but that was abandoned now. I felt really sucky for getting blood all over his room like this.

If someone gets murdered before we can finish the plan Kokichi better not let anyone in here.

He pressed on my shoulder, and when I looked to him the whole room spinned... he seemed kind of panicked, well he was never the comforting type.

The whole room got kind of fuzzy as I looked up at Kokichi, then to the ceiling. Trying to even out my breathing but failing and my breathing remained uneven.

More blood, and Kokichi was panicking now. I wasn't sure why, I was kind of confused now. Coughing again as blood came up and sputtering.

I was choking.

Coughing and gargling on my own blood, I was scared now. Trying to not let blood in as Kokichi's panic only got worse, and he pressed on my shoulder harder, forcing me to my side.

I breathed out in relief as I coughed the blood out. Holding my stomach in pain and squeezing my eyes shut as it decided it wasn't done. More blood pouring out of my throat. I didn't bother opening my eyes this time, my eyelids felt like lead.

I could feel Kokichi put one of his small hands on my back, mumbling something I couldn't make out at all. Everything felt so fuzzy... 

I clutched the blanket with one hand and around myself with the other, I could feel hot blood pooling under my lips and me. Someone... Kokichi I think? Was it Kokichi? ....who had been in the room with me... put his hand on my back again.

More words, this time above a mumble but I couldn't make it out, and I felt the hand rub my back for a moment before clutching my shoulder, more talking... but I was slipping away completely into sleep.....


End file.
